


what was it like?

by planetundersiege



Series: Davekat Week 2020 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Davekat Week, Davekat Week 2020, Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Davekat Week 2020: Day 1: AlterniaDave was extremely interested in Alternia.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Davekat Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862704
Kudos: 14
Collections: Davekat Week 2020





	what was it like?

Dave was extremely interested in Alternia. Sure, he knew it was a terrible place with a fucked up system of blood and a deadly sun that raised the dead during the day and all that, and that the trolls grew up to see it as normal. But that wasn’t what he was interested about, all that crap could go.

What he was interested in was the way it looked, the grass and plants and trees, how the native wildlife lived, looked and communicated, as well how the sky and the moons looked as they graced the trolls. He wanted to see how real hives were built, and he wanted to see how a city looked, what sort of dishes day had, homemade and the troll version of fast food ones. He wanted to see what sort of pop culture references trolls had and what their conventions looked like.

Yes, that was the Alternia he wanted to know about, he wanted to learn more about the place where his boyfriend has grown up and focus on the happy and beautiful things, not the sad and scary ones. Because Karkat had told him, he had some happy moments between hiding for his life.

He wanted to understand Karkat in a better way, so that he knew how he could support him as their relationship progressed.

So, when Karkat had heard about Dave wanting to use time shenanigans and some weird newly built machine to visit Alternia, he had first screamed at him and called him insane until he had explained why. And then, the confusion and anger had turned into a surprise, and then a sad type of happiness.

Dave truly wanted to know more about his past on the planet, to find the few good things in it so that they could relate to each other better.

He had cried in his arms, feeling appreciated and important for once, and it was with a smile that he helped Dave to put on gray facepaint over all of his body and some fake horns, and off he went.

He came home a few hours later, holding a box of a newly made pizza, or flavor disc as they were called over there. One of the real alternian one, the food he had missed the most from his dead planet.

And so, they began to talk.


End file.
